THE MONSTER THAT I AM
by yaoihime22
Summary: Strange dreams, new discoveries and a new bond created.SasuXNaru yaoi , lemons . Rated for safety.


**this is my first fanfiction work it was done back in el paso,. so am sure that its really bad i havent read it since last finished.**

**Like always Our wonderful beta Dagget helped in making this a little readable. **

**Warning : yaoi like always , a two lemons and goodness . **

**Like a said is when I fist started writing so …**

**The Monster That I Am**

**As Team 7 was heading home after a tiring mission, they decided to take a rest. Kakashi left his students behind and went to get some water to freshen up.**

**Naruto doze off on the top of a tree branch. He was upset at the raven for the outcome of the mission. He had been outdone by the other boy once again.**

'**It's peculiar seeing how he fell asleep so easily,' thought Sakura, looking puzzled at the always hyper boy.**

**Truth be told, Naruto had seemed tired for the past couple of days, but the pink haired girl brushed it off as nothing, turning her attention to admire the raven. She watched how he just waited quietly, sitting on the next tree branch, looking so calm as if the mission had been nothing.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**I follow a dark path wondering what I'm doing here? Where am I? Why is it so dark? Where are Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and the teme?**

**Suddenly there's a weird noise and decide to check it out. Taking out a kunai just to be careful, I get closer to the noise. It stops and the dark and empty place starts turning to a crimson red, on the far end I can see that there is something or someone on the floor but can't see it clearly.**

**As I came closer I realized that it was me. I don't understand why I'm here but I'm dressed in black. The shirt has bloodstains on it. I wonder why. The person before me is kneeling, doing something that I can't quite see. I look closer and I stand frozen at the sight.**

**There's a dark and evil smile on his face. He has a bird in his hands. He's killed it and was eating it or so it seems from blood dripping from his mouth.**

**As he's about to take a bite, I desperately grab onto him. I try to stop him. I can't believe what's happening! I've grabbed on and he turns around looking at me. His eyes glow red, he has fangs and claws and with evil laugh he sinks his teeth into my arm. I can feel the blood fall from the wound and he's laughing again and then everything turned black.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sasuke jumped from the tree to catch the falling blond, grabbing him by the arm. Naruto woke suddenly as he was being pulled up by Sasuke and realized that it was just a dream. The fear remained though, and he felt a shock coming from his arm. It hurt.**

**Sasuke noticed as he caught him that there was blood on his sweater, but why? He hadn't gotten hurt on the mission earlier and he didn't hit himself while falling from the tree either. So why was he bleeding? He was just about to ask when the blond interrupted.**

"**Oh, I guess I got scratched while falling."**

"**Naruto why aren't you more careful?" Sakura yelled. "Honestly, if it hadn't been for Sasuke-kun jumping to pull you up, you would have gotten hurt."**

"**Yeah," Naruto replied. He was more concerned with the pain in his arm. He didn't even think of saying anything to Sasuke as he always did.**

**This lack of reaction amazed Sakura and Sasuke. The Naruto they knew would never agree to thank Sasuke, even if he had indeed just saved him. Sakura continued with her complaining bout how he should be more careful, but Naruto was still lost in thought, trying to understand why he was hurt from a dream.**

**Suddenly a drop of blood fell to the ground. Sakura realized he was bleeding and held out her hand.**

"**Let me see. We have to take care of the wound Naruto."**

**Holding his arm, Naruto realized that he hadn't actually seen it and was not sure if it really was that bite. He was not sure that he wanted to show his teammates. With a happy grin, as always, he put his arms up behind his head and smiled at Sakura.**

"**Oh, it's ok Sakura-chan. It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt."**

**The raven, assessing the situation, raised an eyebrow at the blond, realizing that he was faking his smile and that perhaps he was in more pain that he was letting on.**

**Kakashi approached the team with the water in one hand and his face buried on his Icha Icha Paradise book. Noticing how Sakura started to complain at Naruto, he sighed. Sakura was still harping about how Sasuke-kun had saved him. Naruto's shock had died down by now, so when Sakura repeated this to Naruto, he snapped that he hadn't asked him to save him and glared at the raven.**

**Kakashi stepped in.**

"**I see we are all energetic. Maybe we should head back already. I'll invite you to get some ramen when we get back home," the sensei smiled. **

**So they headed back.**

**When they got back to Konoha, they were treated by the sensei to Ichiraku ramen. Kakashi feeling unusually content offer to go get ice cream knowing that the blond would not refuse, to his utter surprise Naruto excuse himself.**

"**Are you sure?" asked the teacher. "You only want one bowl?"**

"**Yeah, thanks sensei," replied the boy. "I have to go."**

**As he dashed out of the restaurant, Sakura saw that Naruto had forgotten his head protector on the chair. She showed it to the sensei and Sasuke volunteered to take it to him. He got up and followed the boy, leaving Sakura in a daze. She couldn't believe that Sasuke had offered to take something to Naruto. Kakashi turned and smiled at Sakura.**

"**You will not be rejecting my dessert offer, will you Sakura-chan?"**

**The pink haired girl just smiled.**

**Sasuke searched for the blond, wondering what had happened. Where could he have gone? At a distance, he saw him kneeling down and walked towards him.**

**Naruto was bending down to inspect the wound on his arm. It was no longer bleeding and the mark was almost gone, healing quickly like always but you could still see the imprints of a bite, faint but still there.**

**There was no mistake. It was the bite mark from the dream, and regardless of the fast healing, it still hurt him. He felt horrible. He couldn't understand why he felt so sick. He actually threw up. It was odd. This was the first time that he had thrown up the ramen. Even if he was sick, ramen had always made him feel better. But this time it made him sick and he didn't know why.**

**He heard a noise and tensed up until he noticed it was Sasuke who was coming near him. Naruto didn't want him to know he had thrown up so he stood up and yelled out.**

"**Don't come near!"**

**Sasuke, startled, tossed the head protector to the blond.**

"**You forgot this at the ramen shop, Dobe."**

**Naruto looked at him.**

"**Supper will be ok as a repayment," the raven continued.**

'**Are you kidding me?' thought Naruto. They started to walk away.**

"**Ok," Naruto replied, but the raven had noticed that the blond had thrown up.**

'**Was he feeling sick?" he wondered.**

**___________________________________________________________**

"**So why did we have to go to that market?" asked Naruto, a little annoyed.**

"**We're ninjas. We are supposed to save and be careful not to spend a lot of money and that market has really good deals."**

**They'd almost reached Naruto's house when a strong wind came up and a flock of crows surrounded the blond boy. They attacked him ferociously. Sasuke didn't know why this was happening, but Naruto pulled him by the hand and they made safely inside.**

"**Naruto, we have to take care of your wounds!" Sasuke yelled out, as he looked down at Naruto kneeling on the floor with a scared face. Sasuke stared, frozen when he saw that the wounds that once covered his body were starting to heal amazingly fast.**

'**What is he? What happened? Why was he attacked?' Sasuke's head was filled with questions but as he finally got the courage to start to ask "what…", he was interrupted by Naruto.**

"**I don't know. It's been like this for a week. At first it was only one but then every day there were more and now it's all of those."**

**Sasuke looked at the window. They were still there, surrounding the place and driving into the window. He pulled down the blinds and they were not longer able to see in but there were beaks still hitting the window constantly. After a while they finally stopped and when they couldn't hear them any more, Naruto had calmed down. Although they didn't talk about it.**

**After dinner Sasuke headed home. He was not sure if it was ok to leave Naruto home alone but he insisted and said that he would be ok by himself. Somehow the raven could not be convinced by his sad eyes but he left. There was nothing that he could do.**

**As he walked out of the apartment, he didn't feel ok leaving the blond alone so he turned back and knocked on the door.**

"**It's late," he said as the boy answered. "I think I'll be staying over tonight if that's ok."**

**Naruto smiled and opened the door to grant the boy access. After going over the situation and not able to get answers to his questions, they went to bed, Sasuke taking the couch.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**I'm in that same place again. WHY? Now I can hear Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan laughing. I call to them they start to walk away. They're leaving me behind. I follow them to find out why but they disappear. They're nowhere to be seen. There's Sasuke in the distance there, but as I approach him, running to him, I can see… myself. It's that me that had bitten me before.**

"**Get away from him!" I yell. "Sasuke! Can't you hear me? Can't you see me? I'm right here." But he doesn't see me.**

**As I reach them and I'm about to grab his arm to let him know I'm here, the other blond boy slaps my hand away and with that same evil smile says; "Don't touch him."**

**I keep yelling out to Sasuke but they're walking away. Suddenly I'm all alone. It's dark but I can see that there is something in front of me. There's what looks like a big cell with a seal on the gates.**

"**MONSTER!"**

"**That's what you are. You will hurt and kill people. You are all alone. You are a monster."**

**I can't believe it. I fall to the ground.**

"**NOOOOO."**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Sasuke woke up, remembering that he had stayed at Naruto's house, but then he realized he was in the bed and Naruto was holding him to his chest.**

**He remembered around midnight, he'd heard Naruto moving and moaning as if he was having a bad dream. When he went to check on him, Naruto hung onto his hand and finally calmed down, so he fell asleep sitting on the bed. But somehow he was now in the bed with Naruto.**

**He got up trying not to wake the blond and went to wash up in the restroom. He was blushing just thinking that he had spent the night in the same bed with the blond boy.**

**Naruto woke up from the horrible dream. He didn't know if it was just a dream or if he really was a monster like that demon had told him. What was going on? Why? He couldn't understand it.**

**As he looked out the window he could still see some crows.**

'**Why won't they leave me alone?'**

**The raven came out of the restroom and seeing Naruto's sad face looking at the window, he noticed that those crows form the previous night were still there, waiting.**

"**Get up. We'll be late for our mission," he said, trying to help snap the boy out of it. He couldn't stand seeing him looking so lonely and sad.**

"**Yeah," the blond boy replied as he got up and started to get changed.**

**They left the house and Sasuke was relieved that the crows hadn't follow them. At the bridge Kakashi told them that they would be doing some training in the mountains, so they got ready and left.**

**After their training, they headed to where they would be staying. It was just a little wooden cabin.**

"**We'll put our things away and start getting ready to make lunch. Sakura and I will go get some wood," said Kakashi, "and you guys will prepare the food here."**

**After they left and the boys had finished with the preparations, Sasuke turned to Naruto and was about to ask him about the previous night, but before he could ask anything, Naruto spoke.**

"**It won't boil if they don't get here with the wood," he said, staring at the pot of stewed meat.**

"**I'll go see what's taking so long," said the raven.**

**As he put his shoes on and was heading for the door, Naruto was going to say something, but didn't.**

'**I don't want to be alone,' thought Naruto but he didn't say anything in the end.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**At the house, Naruto could hear them. The crows. He thought they hadn't followed him. He felt how they stared at him, judging him and he heard that voice again.**

"**You are all alone. You always will be. It's just you and me."**

**The raven was almost back from gathering some wood, since he was not able to find Kakashi and Sakura. He was not far from the house when he felt a strong wind and in the distance, he saw the crows headed for the house.**

**Suddenly worried about Naruto, he dropped the firewood and ran to the house. When he got there the door was closed. He knocked and called out to Naruto but he heard the boy yelling**

"**Don't come in!"**

"**What's wrong Naruto? Has your condition worsened?" he asked. There was no answer. "I'm coming in."**

**As he opened the door and looked around he couldn't see the boy anywhere.**

"**Naruto? Naruto where are you?"**

**Something jumped at Sasuke. He couldn't believe it. Naruto was on top of him. Then he grabbed Sasuke and threw him to the wall. Sasuke managed to dodge getting hit but Naruto jumped on top of him again.**

**Looking closer, Sasuke noticed that this boy had red eyes and fangs. No, this wasn't Naruto. 'Not the Naruto that I know,' thought Sasuke.**

**He was about to attack him, but he suddenly stopped as if he recognized him. Naruto moved away and went for the stew. He started devouring the raw red meat. Sasuke looked shocked. Naruto suddenly stopped and looked around at the ceiling. There was a crow. It started to fly away but when Naruto noticed it, he jumped and grabbed it, tearing it's head off and was about eat it.**

**Sasuke was in shock. Then all of the sudden, Naruto started to cough and threw up. He looked at Sasuke, puzzled, and as he was about to ask him what was going on…**

"**We're back," Sakura announced, coming through the door.**

"**Is everything alright?" asked their sensei.**

**Sasuke hid the crow's body and backed away, not saying anything.**

"**Yeah, we're ok," Naruto said. It seemed that he didn't remember what had happened "But I'm not feeling well. I feel a little sick."**

**He looked down at the floor where he had thrown up. He was about to clean it up but Sakura said that since he was sick, he needed to rest and she took over what needed to be done.**

**Sasuke had finished burying the bird and he tried to go over what had happened in his head but he couldn't reach a conclusion.**

"**We will be returning to Konoha," announced Kakashi. The sensei sighed, getting him out here to see the change first hand but it didn't help. He thought**

'**It's because of me,' thought Naruto as the team headed out.**

**Once back in Konoha, Naruto was almost at his house. He could hear the crows. He didn't understand why they did this to him. He rushed home and finally sat and watched some TV, until he heard the door.**

**Sasuke stood at the door. He was worried about the blond and somehow, he had walked to Naruto's house without even realizing it. He didn't know how to explain. He was embarrassed.**

**Why did he felt like he needed to protect Naruto? Why had he changed back then? Who was that? It was not Naruto**

'**Anyways,' sighed the raven, 'I'm already here. I might as well.' And he knocked on the door. The blond opened it and Sasuke felt his heart beat faster when he looked into those blue-sky eyes. There was a sadness there that Sasuke couldn't ignore.**

"**What do you want, Teme?" said Naruto**

"**How are you feeling, Dobe?"**

"**I'm ok. Did you come here just to ask that?" The raven stayed silent and came in.**

"**You owe me lunch, remember?"**

"**No, I don't"**

"**Last time was not enough of a repayment."**

"…**Want some ramen?"**

"**Is that the only thing you eat Dobe?" asked Sasuke.**

"**Shut up! Don't call me that, Teme!" he yelled**

"**It's fine."**

**They ate and afterward Naruto asked if he wanted to watch some TV.**

**They sat to watch TV, but Sasuke noticed that Naruto was dozing in and out so he stood up. Naruto turned to look at him.**

"**I'd better get going," said Sasuke.**

"**Why? " asked Naruto.**

"**Because you're tired and falling asleep."**

"**But I don't want to be alone," Naruto said, shyly hanging to his hand.**

**Sasuke looked at him. He looked so helpless. Sasuke let out a sigh.**

"**Ok, I'll stay here for tonight."**

**Naruto smiled. They were soon in the bed, their backs touching.**

"**Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto mumble.**

"**No problem," replying with a smile to the dark room.**

**Sasuke could feel Naruto's breathing, He felt warm and happy but he wasn't sure why. Naruto fell asleep, quiet and peaceful. The raven thought about things for a while longer before he too finally dozed off.**

**The next morning, Naruto woke up to a delicious smell. He stood up and rubbing his eyes, heard Sasuke.**

"**Finally awake, Dobe?"**

"**Don't call me that."**

"**Hurry or we'll be late to meet with Kakashi-sensei."**

**The raven chuckled at the way Naruto ate his ramen. They rushed to the meeting bridge. Walking in together, it felt awkward being silent most of the way. They could see Sakura waiting as they neared the bridge.**

"**Morning Sakura-chan," said Naruto.**

"**Morning," said Sakura, not even looking at him. "Good morning Sasuke-kun," she said with a wide smile. The raven didn't even look at her, walking past her and resting on the bridge.**

**They waited for Kakashi, who was late again. Finally as the sensei arrived, he said with a smile;**

"**Sorry guys, for being late. I was helping an old lady with her groceries." Naruto and Sakura yelled at the sensei.**

"**As if, you were just reading your pervert book"**

"**Anyways, today we will be splitting into teams and going after each other. It will be Sakura and Naruto against Sasuke and I. "**

"**But why do I have to be with Naruto. I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun," whined Sakura.**

"**Sorry Sakura "said the sensei. We'll pair that way next time. But for now, you can start the training."**

**Naruto was ready to jump straight in and take out Kakashi but Sakura held him back. She dragged him off and finally stopped behind some bushes.**

"**What are you doing, Naruto? You should know that a frontal attack wouldn't work. Besides if we want to win we have to try and take out Sasuke first," said Sakura as Naruto turned to look at her.**

"**Oh, that's true. We go after Sasuke and then we can both attack Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto smiled in agreement.**

"**We'll never win," sighed Sakura. "No, we have to give up we can never beat Sasuke-kun."**

"**WHAT! I can beat that teme. Just watch me." Naruto was really angry. He jumped away to try and find Sasuke, leaving Sakura all by herself.**

**As he jumped around, searching for the raven, he became lost in thought. He was getting a little worried about the weird feeling he got around Sasuke, and wanted to know why he had not felt the same way he usually did when he was around Sakura.**

**When they had announced the teams, normally he would have jumped happily at the thought of being alone with her. Why was it that he didn't feel the same? Then he remembered the voice from his dreams. It echoed in his mind.**

"**You are all alone. You will always be alone. It's just you and me."**

**Suddenly, Naruto was hit in the arm with a kunai, at the shock of pain, he lost balance and fell to the ground. Sasuke ran to Naruto. The blond yelled at him.**

"**What the Fuck were you thinking? You could have killed me!"**

**The raven stared at him.**

"**I thought you would dodge it. What, were you daydreaming or just not paying attention?"**

**Without thinking, Sasuke had just complemented the blond.**

"**Anyways, we have to remove the kunai from your arm. Hold still," he cautioned as he pulled the blade out, blood dripping. Sasuke tore a strip from his shirt and bandaged the boy.**

"**We should head back so you can get that properly taken care of."**

**He gave his hand to help him up, and as he stood, his heart started to beat faster. Why is this happening? He moved closer to the blonds face all he wanted to do was get lost on those sky blue eyes, as he approached him closer.**

"**What are you doing Sasuke?" asked Naruto, turning completely red at the sight of Sasuke so close to him.**

**Sasuke smiled and pressed his lips to the blond's . Not knowin what to do he closed his eyes allowing the raven to continue.**

'**He's kissing me,' thought Naruto. He wanted to stop him but there was a part of him that didn't, a part that wanted to stay locked with Sasuke.**

**Sasuke was licking Naruto's lips and was about to plunge in his tongue, when they heard a voice calling out, and everything stopped. Naruto turned his head away. He was blushing completely red. Sasuke backed away, not knowing what to say. He couldn't explain why he had done that.**

"**Naruto…" he managed to get out, but then he was interrupted by Sakura.**

"**Oh, Naruto and Sasuke-kun. There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you two. Sensei said that he had to go see the Hokage. He told me to find you and let you know that practice will be over for now." They both stayed quiet. "Naruto what happened to you? Are you ok? Did you guys fight? Are you hurt Sasuke-kun?"**

"**I didn't do anything to him Sakura-chan and I'm ok. I'd better get going." As the blond started to leave, he heard Sasuke call out to him.**

"**Naruto?"**

**He turned around to face the raven.**

"**Take care of that wound." Naruto nodded and continued on his way.**

"**Sasuke-kun, do you want to walk back together?" asked Sakura.**

"**No. I'm fine by myself," the raven replied.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**It was getting dark and Naruto wanted to get back home as soon as possible. While he walked, the only thing he could think about was what had happened at practice. Why had Sasuke kissed him? And why did he feel so strange just thinking of him? He didn't understand but he could still feel those lips pressing against his. What was he thinking? Naruto blushed with a shake of his head, and rushed home.**

**When he got home, he just laid on the bed, thinking. The wound on his arm had already healed. He took off the torn piece of Sasuke's shirt. Blood had soaked through it and his arm was stained red, but was completely healed.**

"**I guess I'll take a shower," he sighed to himself.**

**Once he had finished with his shower, he'd put on his pajama bottoms but hadn't completely dried off his hair and chest when he heard the door. Who would that be this late?**

**He opened the door to find Sasuke. He stared silently at the blond, not knowing what to say. Finally he asked; "How is your arm? Does it still hurt?"**

"**It's all better now, thanks. It doesn't hurt. Come in." Naruto replied shyly. "Sasuke why- " he started but Sasuke cut him off trying to avoid an awkward question.**

"**You have to dry your hair when getting out of the shower, or you'll catch a cold."**

**Helping Naruto dry his hair while a sly smirk showed on the raven at seeing the smaller boy turn a nice shade of red. He couldn't help it any longer , those pink plump lips were tempting him , calling to be tasted again . Wanting to feel the warm and the unique flavor of the blond , the raven didn't hesitate to press his own lips to the ones calling him. Sauske nipped at the blond's lips gasping the blond allowed him to plunge his tongue to the unexplored cavern , it was warm and it had a unique taste of spicy and a little hint of ramen . **

**While ravishing the blond's lips and exploring the cavern the raven pulled the unsuspecting Naruto towards the bedroom once inside Sasuke pushed the blond on the bed allowing him to be on top of the small lithe half naked body feeling his warmth like the night before.**

**The kiss was long and the air supply was running out , releasing the swollen plump lips and nipping at the jaw, while white hands explored the bare tan chest that was presented to him.**

**Brushing his long slender fingers on the small nipple , the blond moaned at the new sensations he was receiving. Whispering Sauske's name as the assault on his neck continue. Hearing his name coming out of that mouth in a needier way that he had never heard before , he hungrily kissed Naruto again. **

**They kissed passionately, never wanting to stop. It felt so good.**

'**Oh man, this is not what I expected,' thought Kakashi, who had gone to check on Naruto's situation. 'But I'm hooked. I can't stop watching.' He leaned over the roof to see into the window. 'I bet the Hokage's crystal can see it. Oh well, maybe I should leave. It doesn't feel right for me to spy on my students.'**

**Kakashi was still concerned with Naruto changing while he was with Sasuke. What if he changed after he left? Oh well, Kakashi decided that he would give them some privacy and come and check later to make sure everything was ok. With that hand seal and a puff of smoke, he was gone.**

**After passionately making out for awhile longer, the boys stopped to fill their lungs. As Sasuke leaned in and hugged Naruto, teasing the blond with a bite to his neck, they were suddenly startled by the sound of pecking on the window.**

**Naruto stood up looking at them. They were back again. Why did they do this to him? Sasuke looked at the boy. He looked so helpless and Sasuke couldn't comfort him.**

"**Why Naruto? Why do they attack you? Why?"**

"**I don't know!" Naruto yelled at the raven. Sasuke hugged him but Naruto seemed destroyed. He looked like he didn't want to talk about it.**

"**We should just go to sleep," Sasuke suggested. There was nothing he could say that would help. He didn't know the situation. So he lay on his side of the bed and covered his body with the blanket, while the blond just sat by his side, with his head down.**

"**Why? Because no one loves you. Because you are a monster," a voice called out to him. Naruto sat there, frozen.**

**Sasuke felt a gust of wind, the same as before. He sat up to look at Naruto, finding him tensed and unmoving in what appeared to be shock.**

"**Naruto …Naruto!" he yelled out, trying to reach to him. Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "Who are you!?" snarled Sasuke, pulling out a kunai. "You are not Naruto! What are you? Where's Naruto?"**

"**What, are you scared? Are you going to kill me?" said Naruto, grabbing the weapon with his hand and tightening his grip until blood started spilling. He pulled the tip to his heart. "Come on. Stab me."**

**Sasuke was shocked at what was happening.**

"**You are weak. You cant even kill me." He pulled the raven to the bed.**

"**Let me go," muttered Sasuke.**

"**What? You don't like it?" Naruto coaxed, licking Sasuke's neck. He tore his shirt off and continued to lick his body. "Oh, I thought you might like it."**

**Naruto stopped licking Sasuke and grabbed him by the neck, choking him. Sasuke struggled to gasp for air.**

"**Like I said, you are weak."**

**Naruto let go of him when he heard the sound of pecking and crowing at the window. Angry, the blond spun around and tore the half open blinds to see the window surrounded by crows.**

"**Shut up! Leave me alone!" he yelled and the crows fell, being torn apart by the kyuubi's chakra. He stared at the falling birds with a blank expression, and then turned to finish off the raven, grabbing his neck again and tightening his grip.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**I'm alone in that dark place once again and I can see the child I once was swinging from the tree. The child is alone and he sees a little kitten being attacked by four crows. How can they attack a defenseless lonely little kitten? I wanted to protect it, to help him. But in the end, I couldn't. Three of the crows got away and the one that did die, killed the kitten. I couldn't save him in the end.**

"**HATE THEM" the voice from the cell echoes out. "They hate you, and you're all alone, HATE THEM. KILL THEM. Anything that is ill or weak destroys them. You are a monster no one will ever want you. you will never be loved, respected or acknowledged."**

"**Shut up!. That's not true," I yell back, thinking of everyone in my life; Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura, Gaara, the Hokage, Konohamaru and all his friends from the academy and most importantly, Sasuke. He didn't hate me. He was with me and he will not leave me alone.**

**I am not alone!" I shouted to the Kyuubi. With that the Kyuubi stopped laughing.**

"**Well you might be loved, for now, but you will soon understand and hate those around you."**

"**I will never hate them and I will never be alone."**

**With that, Naruto was in control again and he woke up. He was back in his room, but his hands were around Sasuke's neck. He gasped in shock as he realized. How could he have done that to Sasuke?!**

"**Na…Naruto? " Sasuke wheezed.**

"**Sasuke, I am so sorry!" Naruto said. He couldn't believe it. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. Sasuke's breathing was returning normal now.**

"**Don't look so sad Dobe and don't cry. You look like a kid," he said as he lovingly embraced him. A tear fell from Naruto's eye as he hugged back.**

"**But I hurted you."**

"**It wasn't you, and I'm ok, but I'm really glad that you're ok."**

**Kakashi had showed up to check on the situation again. It seemed that everything would be fine now that Naruto took control of the Kyuubi again. He laughed and disappeared again, glad that everything had gotten resolved for now.**

**The two boys were relaxed into the long embrace. Finally pulling apart, Sasuke kissed the blond on the forehead, Naruto looking at him with those blue-sky eyes. Sasuke couldn't help it. He touched Naruto's chin, raising his head and kissed him. They slept in the bed together, Sasuke embracing the blond boy, who for the first time in a several weeks had fallen into a peaceful dream.**

**When Sasuke woke to the sun reflecting from the windows, he rubbed his eyes, going over the last night's events.. He gently kissed the blond, who now slept comfortably on his chest and got up from the bed as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Naruto. He thought that it would be ok to let him sleep a little bit longer.**

**After taking a shower, getting dressed and starting breakfast, he leaned over Naruto and rocked him gently.**

"**Wake up. We have to go meet with Kakashi for a mission."**

"**But I'm tired. I don't want to. Just a little longer" answered the boy. Sasuke smiled at how cute he looked.**

"**Fine then, I guess I have no choice." Sasuke leaned in, licking his lips, then he kissed him. Naruto opened his eyes. They kissed for a minute, but now they were out of breath and had to get air. Naruto blushed as they separated.**

"**Ok I'm up, I'm up." He stood up went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out of the shower, he came out with just pants on, his hair still wet. Sasuke looked at him and almost had a nosebleed, but he calmed down, reached for the towel and started drying Naruto's hair.**

"**Geez, one day you really will catch cold. You never dry your hair right dobe."**

**When he'd finished toweling him down, Naruto thanked him shyly and reached in for a kiss. Then he walked away and finished getting dressed.**

"**Hurry with breakfast or we'll be late."**

"**Ok," said the blond as he ate the breakfast that Sasuke had prepared for him. They were about to head out when Naruto pushed Sasuke against the door. Gracing his tongue on the ravens bottom lip to be granted entrance ,teasingly Sauske allowed his mouth to open but not giving a chance to the blond boy , plunging his own tounge into the warm mouth. **

**They fought for dominance and Sasuke won. He explored Naruto's mouth, caressing his tongue. It was too much. Sasuke couldn't wait any longer he moved down to kiss his neck and put his hands under Naruto's shirt. He couldn't stand it any longer. He was ready. He wanted the blond.**

**Sasuke's hand moved to Naruto's stomach and was going further down. Naruto pulled away smiling at the raven.**

"**That was a thanks for breakfast, but we should get going. We don't want to be late."**

"**But…" Sasuke was about to complain when Naruto just gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear.**

"**That will have to wait for now."**

**___________________________________________________________**

**When they made it to the bridge where the team 7 usually met Kakashi had not yet arrived, but Sakura was already there.**

"**Good morning Sasuke-kun!"**

"**Morning," replied the boy. Sakura stared in amazement. She figured Sasuke must be in a great mood for him to reply to her morning greetings.**

"**Morning Sakura-chan," yelled a happy and energetic Naruto.**

"**Oh, morning Naruto."**

**While the team stood there, waiting for their sensei to appear, Sakura just admired the handsome raven. He seemed to be thinking quietly. She wanted to know what was on his mind.**

**Sasuke lost in thought. He could only focus on what had happened this morning. Those kisses kept playing over and over on his head. He wanted to be with Naruto. He couldn't stand it any longer. To think that he would have to wait until today's mission was over to be with the person that he loved the most.**

**Sakura just couldn't guess what was he thinking so much about. On the other hand, she turned to see what Naruto was doing.**

**Naruto paced over and over the place upset that Kakashi was late once again. He was about to burst out complaining about the lack of punctuality on behalf of his sensei, when he appeared.**

"**AHH! You're late again!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.**

"**Oh my, you see, I was on my way here when I saw a kid crying. He was lost, so of course I had to help him find his mother."**

**They all looked at Kakashi, giving him a face that clearly said that he was lying, like always and they headed out to today's mission, where they had to help on a nearby farm.**

**After the full day's work, it was getting late and they were ready to head home. When they got to the gate, Kakashi told them that he'd see them next day and with a smile and a puff of smoke he had already disappeared.**

"**Would you like to walk home together Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura hoping that since he was in a good mood he might accept her offer this time.**

"**No, I'm fine," the boy answered coldly. Sakura looked disappointed.**

"**Well then, I'd better be getting home. Good bye Sasuke-kun, bye Naruto."**

"**Oh, bye Sakura-chan."**

"**Don't fight," she smiled as she waved goodbye to them both.**

**The two boys walked as close as they could while trying to avoid any suspicions. But truth be told, Sasuke just wanted to be with the blond, so he grabbed his hand and rushed him.**

"**Sasuke, where are you going? My house is the other way".**

"**This time we're going to my house. Yours is kind of small. Besides I've stayed at your house already but you haven't been to mine".**

**Naruto turned a little bit pink, Sasuke stopped rushing when they were almost there, and they continued to walk in silence. It was kind of awkward.**

"**What are we having for dinner? I'm kind of hungry," Naruto asked with a big smile, mostly just to break the silence.**

"**Do you always think about food, Dobe?"**

"**Shut up, Teme."**

**Naruto pouted and Sasuke smiled at how cute he looked with that face.**

"**What do you want to eat Naruto?"**

"**Ramen!"**

'**I knew he would say that,' thought Sasuke with a chuckle as they arrived at his house.**

"**Wow your house is way bigger than mine," said Naruto as he eyed the place.**

**Sasuke headed to the kitchen to prepare the ramen while Naruto just sat there, watching him from the table. Sasuke served the plates and they started eating. After his second plate, Naruto was satisfied.**

"**Naruto," said the raven, "come here".**

**Naruto obeyed and as he came closer, Sasuke leaned in to his face and licked his cheek and then kissed him. After a few seconds, locked on the passionate kiss, Naruto was out of air.**

"**S..Sasuke," he moaned.**

"**You had food on your face. Shall we take a bath" said Sasuke, taking Naruto's hand and guiding him to the bathroom. "Take off your clothes".**

"**But…" mumbled Naruto as he blushed.**

"**If you don't take them off, I will take them off for you," Sasuke teased, reaching to take Naruto's clothes off.**

"**No, it's ok. I'll do it," said Naruto, and he started to get undressed. Sasuke didn't really want to, but he turned around to prepare the bath before he also undressed himself.**

**They got into the bath and Sasuke washed Naruto's back. As they sat there together, Naruto felt truly loved. He had never felt this way before and he was so happy, he never wanted this moment to end. He felt that for the first time, he was not alone.**

**He turned around and kissed Sasuke. A few kisses later, they finished their bath and got out. Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist and Sasuke had already changed into boxers.**

"**Can I borrow something to sleep in?" he asked while he dried his hair. Sasuke looked at him. He looked so cute with the water still dripping on his body.**

"**Why?" he asked with a smirk on his face.**

"**What do you mean why? Because my clothes are dirty."**

"**No, you wont need any. Not for now anyways."**

"**I'm not sleeping naked Sasuke," said the blond, turning red.**

"**Why not ?" said Sasuke as he walked towards Naruto.**

"**You pervert! "Naruto yelled.**

**Naruto backed away from the raven , on his face was the look of a predator looking at a very tasty pray . Walking forward well knowing that the end of the walk was soon over as the blond bumped on the end of the bed , allowing the raven to get close and press his lips together . Pressing his tounge to the blondes entrance to be granted access immediately . **

**As they fought over dominance, like always, Naruto gave in and let the boy take over. Sasuke once again explored and tasted the blond's mouth knowing that he will never get tired of this activity.**

**Naruto moaned and Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed him, taking off Naruto's towel and pressed his body against Naruto's, slowly pushing him back on the bed. Taking off his boxers as he ravished the blond's mouth**

**Moaning in delight, not wanting Sasuke to stop. He placed his arms around the raven's neck, making the kiss more passionate.**

**He smirked, slowly breaking the kiss, leaving a small trail of saliva. He reached down and began to stroke Naruto's member, hearing the blond let a surprised moan.**

**Naruto was so turned on, he could feel his body on fire. He wanted Sasuke. **

**While slowly stroking the tan member, while tasting every inch of tan skin that he was able to feel.**

**As Sasuke lowered his head to lick a puckered nipple , nipping and lapping the wet appendage over the bruised area.**

**Naruto couldn't take anymore he wanted no needed to taste the raven , getting a small moment of distraction from the raven , the blonde turned the tables around forcing Sasuke on his back and straddling him.**

**Sasuke was stunned but wanted to see what Naruto was going to do allowing him to take over for now , he allowed Naruto to kiss his neck , moving his head to the side to grant more access. **

**Naruto followed what was done to him kissing , biting , nipping lowering himself on the pale body ,while paying attention to the pale pink nipples .**

"**Ah-!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto bit down then moved lower, down more… and more… until he reached Sasuke's member. Giving an experimental lick receiving a twitch , liking the reaction he enfulged the member in his mouth liking the salty precum, enjoying the taste he continue to suck on it, slowly at first, then more rapidly, bobbing his head and enjoying the sounds that Sasuke was giving him.**

"**N..Naruto… I'm gonna…" Sasuke began, and just after that, he came in Naruto's mouth. Naruto swallowed most of it, and then broke away.**

**Flipping Naruto onto his back, Sasuke panted heavily, he liked his cocked been incased in the heat that was Naruto's mouth he made a mental note as did Naruto licked his lips to get the few drops that were left out of his mouth. Sasuke, seeing as the pink tounge darted out to lick his seed from the bruised lips ,lost any control that he had, grabbing a small bottle of lub on the counter opened while he tasted himself on the blond' lips wetting three fingers and pressing one on the puckered entrance, as he inserted one finger on Naruto, startling the blond, he's eyes bulged open it was painful but he was a ninja he could take pain and he's body healed quickly but he didn't know why he was going that.**

"**It hurts. What are you doing?"**

**Sasuke sighed. "This'll hurt a little…Just bare with it. " he said quietly. "I have to prepare you or it will hurt more." Then he put in another finger**

"**But…" Naruto tried to say something when sasuke planted soft butterfly kisses on Naruto's neck, trying to calm him down while he stroked Naruto's member with his free hand. Naruto didn't know if it was painful or if it was pleasure. They continued. Sasuke inserted a third finger, this time moving them. Naruto let out a yell this time the pain felt worse, but still he didn't want the raven to stop.**

"**That should be ok. You're not that tight anymore," whispered Sasuke as he withdrew the fingers and replaced them with his prepared member. This time it was so different Naruto gasped.**

"**Breathe, relax," said the raven. The blond breathed in. He could feel Sasuke inside of him. He was warm and even if it was painful the blond felt like he wanted this. Sasuke started moving. Slowly not wanting to hurt his lover , reaching for that place that would make Naruto moan, pushing into Naruto's warm was out of this world , it took every restrain he had not to come inside . **

**As the pace was set , Naruto felt that he was not conformable he felt good but thought he might like it better if …**

"**Wait Sasuke," Naruto said.**

"**What's wrong? You don't want this?" asked the confused raven.**

"**NO it's just…" Naruto moved to sit on Sasuke's lap. "…this way is better."**

**Sasuke entered Naruto again. This way the blond ' felt as he was full , moving slowly after a few shallow trust the raven moved hitting the spot that he had previously been torturing. Feeling the ending soon Sasuke grabbed the forgotten member and pumped with each trust eliciting broken moans of his name .**

"**Sasuke …. I'm …"**

"**I know. Me too," said the boy and with one final thrust they both came together. Naruto collapsed on top of the raven riding the waves of climax, both breathing heavily.**

"**I love you," Naruto breathed exhausted.**

"**I love you too." Sasuke smirked, pulling out of Naruto and moving him on the side as he embraced the blond and gently kissed him." I will always be with you. I promise."**

**Naruto looked up to see his lovers face and smiled as they lay in each other's embrace, placing a blanket over both of them smelling each other scents and basking on each other warmth enjoying the moment they fell asleep.**

**Heres a little more **

**EXTRA**

**It was 3:15 am when Sasuke suddenly woke up. He turned to make sure Naruto was still next to him. He sighed. It was not a dream. Naruto was still there. He was so happy as he heard Naruto murmur his name and embrace him.**

'**He looks so cute when he's sleeping,' thought Sasuke. He got closer to his face. He couldn't resist. He pressed his lips against the boy and kissed him. He didn't want to wake the blond. He just wanted to feel those lips on his own, but it was too late. Naruto had opened his eyes. He looked shocked.**

" **You perv."**

"**I'm sorry Naruto. It's just that you look so cute when you're sleeping."**

"**hmph, pervert," he grumbled as he turned to face the other side.**

"**I'm sorry Naruto" The raven tried to pull Naruto closer to him, but the boy struggled and didn't move from his position. Sasuke got closer to him, hugging him, and then he started licking his ear.**

"**Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. Though it seemed more like a moan than a yell.**

"**I can't help it," whispered Sasuke. As he pressed his hard member on Naruto, he moved his hand to stroke Naruto's member. The blond let out a faint moan. Sasuke kissed his neck, gently at first, but suddenly he started nibbling, working his way . He sucked and teased him. He could hear how he was enjoying it and he didn't want to stop.**

**Naruto sat up to reach Sasuke and kissed him, holding the kiss for a while. Eventually, he couldn't help but separate. He needed to breathe, and not only that but he was also still enjoying how Sasuke stroked him. He needed to let out a moan and he couldn't do that with Sasuke's tongue in his mouth. As he felt great pleasure he couldn't help but tease Sasuke. He reached for his ear and as he licked bit it gently, Sasuke let out a faint moan.**

**Naruto turned around and they faced each other, kissing passionately. Sasuke moved on top of Naruto as he stroked him. Then as he licked his body, leaving a few bite marks along the way, grabbing the left lube on the side of the bed , coating his fingers and preparing the blonde quickly unable to wait any longer he entered Naruto once again. Naruto still in pain from a couple of hours earlier, wanted to stop but seeing how Sasuke was so turned on, he couldn't help but abide this time.**

**He turned his back to Sasuke to make it easier for the raven. As Sasuke thrust against Naruto's body, the blond's moans increased.**

"**You're so hot inside," said Sasuke, thrusting harder and harder. "Does it feel good?" he asked.**

"**Ah, Y ..Yes!" Naruto said breathing heavily. He let a out a loud moan of the ravens name.**

'**Found it,' Sasuke smirked, pushing into Naruto's pleasure spot. It went on for what seemed like hours of pleasure.**

"**Oh Sa..Sasuke… I'm about to come," cried Naruto. He came seconds later and his cum splurted to the bed, following Naruto, Sasuke came inside of him.**

**He let out a sigh of satisfaction and they lay there for awhile. Then as Sasuke stood up, Naruto looked at him hoping he didn't want to do it again.**

"**Come on. We have to take a shower. Your come is everywhere".**

"**It's not my fault!" the blond boy yelled, turning red. "Besides you came inside me ." **

**As Naruto walked to the restroom , having the raven behind him . As Sasuke glanced at the perfect ass that was his now he notice how his seed slowly slipped on the side inside of the tight . Feeling a sense of pride.**

**They took a shower and afterward, Sasuke gave Naruto some of his clothes.**

"**Here, I don't want you to catch a cold."**

**While Naruto got dressed, Sasuke changed the covers to new, clean ones.**

"**We can sleep a little longer," said Sasuke, pulling the blond to the bed and as they lay together, they quickly dozed off.**

**It was 7:48 am when Sasuke woke up.**

"**Were going to be late!" he yelled out as he jumped off the bed. "Hurry, we have to meet with Kakashi at 8:00 am. Wake up Naruto."**

**Naruto opened his eyes and as he tried to get up he felt a horrible pain. Naruto was so sore and his back was killing him.**

"**What's the matter?" asked Sasuke, "Can you move?"**

"**Barely. This is your fault!" Naruto whined.**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**One time would have been less painful, but no. You had to go and do it again." grumbled the blond.**

"**I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you," Sasuke promised as he gently kissed him. Finally after Sasuke helped Naruto get ready and headed out, they were almost at the bridge. Naruto was limping painfully. They could see Kakashi and Sakura waiting.**

"**Great. For once he was on time," said Naruto.**

**As they slowly reached the bridge where Sensei and Sakura were, she asked what had happened. The two boys paused for a moment.**

"**The dobe tripped and twisted his ankle," Sasuke said.**

'**Wow he thought of something pretty fast,' thought Naruto. Kakashi smiled, knowing perfectly well why Naruto was limping like that.**

"**Well," he started, "we were going to team up, two on two but seeing how Naruto is hurt we can't train properly. Why don't we just cancel training for today?"**

"**Sasuke do you want to go for a drink or some tea?" asked Sakura. As Sasuke was about to reject her, Kakashi interrupted.**

"**Actually Sakura can you please go and tell the Hokage that we will be canceling training for today and let her know that Naruto is doing ok?"**

**Puzzled at what he meant, Sakura sighed and waved at them.**

"**Ok, Kakashi-sensei".**

**The boys, glad that she had left, were just about to leave when Kakashi spoke once again, in a low voice.**

"**Had fun last night boys?"**

**They both stood there, frozen. Does he know? How does he know? They both wondered, as they turned pink in embarrassment.**

"**Don't worry. I won't say anything," said Kakashi, smiling. "But please be considerate when you have training and missions. Well, bye. I'll leave you two alone now." He suddenly poofed away.**

**The two boys stared at each other in embarrassment. How did he know? Oh well, as long as he didn't say anything and kept it a secret, it didn't really matter.**

"**Hey Sasuke, can you come with me? There's somewhere I want to go".**

"**Ok, but where?" The raven followed the blonde, as he walked slowly, still in pain. They reached a hill that gave a great view to a waterfall and a sunny flower garden. It was beautiful. They both sat close together against a sakura tree and looked at the flowers that were blooming.**

"**Naruto, I love you". The raven kissed him on the cheek and laid his head on the blond' thigh .**

"**I love you too," said Naruto, running his fingers on his lovers hair .**

**The end**

**Alright people like a said no one bother's to rate so at least drop a line and comment… **

**If you have read my past work you will notice the difference . **

**Again thank you for putting up with my stories ….**


End file.
